


Brotherly Pride

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America usually tunes Canada out but not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on my meme on LJ was "something with Canada being proud of America." Lol, she wanted hockey, but I told her that was a no go. I'm surprised I didn't turn it into soccer instead. (Extra note: Written right after Bin Laden was killed and has some politics? Well, more like if you think the Patriot Act is a good idea, you won't like this fic.) [Misc. Meme Link](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/603535.html?thread=3471759#t3471759)

"I'm proud of you, America," Canada said quietly.

For once, America _heard_ his brother, if only because his brother said words America could hardly ever remember Canada saying. "What now? I haven't done anything awesome lately!" he replied with that laugh of his.

Canada shook his head. "You have. Your government got rid of the Patriot Act," he stated. "You admitted it was wrong."

America flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. Since we finally got that smarmy Bin Laden, I started thinking about how much I've changed in the past decade. I...haven't liked it," he admitted. "So, I'm changing again, for the better."

"You are, and I support it. All the way," Canada told him with a little smile.

America beamed. "Wow! I can't remember the last time you said that!" he exclaimed, hugging his brother with all his might.

"Gah! Can't breathe! America!"

"Hahaha!" America laughed. "Let's go play hockey, since I'm awesome, and you're awesome, so we'll play your game."

Canada struggled fruitlessly in America's grasp as he was carried off to the ice rink. With a resigned sigh and a slight smile, Canada was glad that America at least decided on hockey and not baseball.


End file.
